Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis II
JURASSIC PARK... DREAM ''IT, ''BUILD ''IT, ''SURVIVE ''IT... 'AGAIN' 'Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis II' is a 2013, park-building game that allows you to create your own Jurassic Park, but on a much larger scale than its prequal. It was developed by Infinite Development Inc. and uses the Ultimate Experience Engine ('UEE') that has been specifically modified for this game. Your park must earn stars to increase in popularity by entertaining tourists. The higher the amount of stars, the more people will come. Story Thirteen years have passed since the official opening of Jurassic Park. InGen's Management Board want to make bigger parks and give a wider variety of dinosaurs. InGen leave it up to you the ambitious project to make a bigger Jurassic Park. They give you more tools, more advanced technology and more fossil sites to help you along. InGen is counting on you once again to make the park fun for the whole family! Gameplay The goal of the game is exactly the same as its predecessor, build a 5-star theme park with dinosaurs as the main attraction, simple right? Wrong. While creating dinosaurs, you must be able to attract visitors and make them happy. After creating your dinosaurs, you need to put them in pens surrounded by electric fencing. You must place feeding stations where dinosaurs can get bales of hay or live cows and goats, depending on whether they are herbivores or carnivores. You must also cure any diseases your dinosaurs get and create lakes where dinosaurs can drink. Likewise, visitors require kiosks where they can buy food and drinks such as burgers, hot dogs, and soda. You must also place restrooms where visitors can do their...ahem...buisiness, and rest areas for weary visitors. You must also take security measures such as ranger stations, visitor shelters, and security cameras. You must also send dig teams to excavate fossils to extract DNA so you can breed new dinosaur species, and you need to have rangers to sedate/retire rampaging carnivores. Management Team The player is assisted by several important characters who oversee aspects of the park: *John Hammond is the CEO of InGen and creator of Jurassic Park. He contacts you to report on your park's performance and ratings. *Peter Ludlow is the financal director of InGen. He is usually nice to the player, unless there is a huge financal crash. His behaviour is different than in the previous game, probably because he knows the player better. *Alan Grant is a world-famous paleontologist and chief fossil manager. He reports to you on new discoveries and the status of the fossil market, whether it is a new shipment or if any fossils found are to be sold to museums. *Henry Wu is InGen's head geneticist and creator of InGen's cloning technology. He is also in charge of the research department. *Ellie Sattler is the park's dinosaur manager. She is an expert on paleoecology and botany and monitors the health of your dinosaurs. *Ray Arnold is the park administrator. He monitors weather forecasts and oversees the park maintenance and daily operations. He will inform the player of any damages to park property. *Robert Muldoon is the park warden and is in charge of all the park security systems and rangers. He is also the supervisor of the Safari Ride and Balloon Tour attractions. *Jane Powers is the public relations manager. She sends mail to the player of any attraction or visitor problems. *Gerry Harding is the park's veterinarian and Ellie Sattler's assistant. He lets the player know about any dinosaur behaviours that could be dangerous and monitors the health of your dinosaurs. *Laura Sorkin is the field geneticist. She monitors the Hatcheries and lets the player know if there are any malfunctions in the dinosaur DNA or in the hatcheries them selves. She also announces the dinosaur arrivals to the park. *Donald Gennaro is InGen's lawyer and counsel manager. He calls the player in if there are any visitor deaths or if there have been any major violations with the park. Park Building ''Creating an Island There are two ways to create and island in JPOG II: Classic or Advanced. Classic uses the same way for making an island as the original JPOG. The actual building of your park is relatively easy thanks to the streamlined interface Blue Tongue has come up with when using Classic. You must first determine four characteristics of your island: shape, trees, rivers, and mountains and decide how much of each you would want on your island. Mountains may make the island look more natural, but take up space otherwise usable by your park. Having more trees is definitely an advantage. Shape determines how much land and the shape of it, the island has. Rivers also help with natural beauty but can also help with dinosaur enclosures providing free water sources for your dinosaurs. Advanced is more recommended for players who want extremely large islands based on what they want and a more streamlined look. You must determine eight characteristis for your island: size, shape, foliage, rivers, mountains, climate, terrain and outlying islands. Size determines how large of an area your park will take, the minimum being 2000 sq. ft and the maximum being 40 sq. miles. Shape allows you the option of how you want your island to look, the shape is all up to the player, so there are no presets. Foliage determines how many trees, bushes, flowers, ect. are already on the island. Rivers determine on how many rivers or water sources there are on the island. Mountains make the island look more natural, but they can take up valuable space for attractions. Climate judges on how hot or cold the weather in the area is for all four seasons, 60 degrees being the coldest and 120 degrees being the hottest. Terrain judges what the ground will look, for example, you can make one part sandy like a desert and have another part swampy. Lastly, outlying islands give the island the look of an island chain and, if they are close enough, can be part of your park. Build : Main Article: Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis II/Buildings After creating the park, construction begins. You have been given an initial sum of $150,000 from investors to build the park of your desire. You must start small so that your resources can handle maintanence while still earning money. *You can build your park from 40 different pieces *Populate it with an initial selection of 120 dinosaurs *Eventual earn new dinosaurs by researching fossils and discovering new species List of Attractions: *Viewing Vents *Viewing Domes *Viewing Platforms *Safari Adventure Tours *River Adventure Tours *Balloon Tours *Bone Crusher RollerCoaster *Skyline Tram Tours ''Safety'' Park Safety is one of the top priorities in this game. Being eaten at a dinosaur park would definintely ruin your great vacation. You need to make sure your visitors are safe. No one wants to visit a park where they could be eaten. To assure the safety of your visitors, you need to set up the right types of fences, build ranger stations, and also set up other security measure such as cameras and avoidance beacons. If there is an emergency, you can take charge of a helicopter or car, and rescue visitors or take out ravaging dinosaurs that have broken free of their confines and are wreaking havoc around the park. This is the most important thing in your park because if visitors don't feel safe they will leave you can see how they feel of your security by clicking their Info 'button our from the reports menu. If you want security to be safe completely then follow these steps for the perfect security system. Note: Some animals may be injured with this system: #When you open research, choose the shelter because one shelter can house 30 people. #When the research is finished, build one on each side of the park. Avoidance beacons can also be useful on safari rides, as some dinosaurs will charge and destroy the land cruisers. Place avoidance beacons at various points next to the route of your safari tour, ensuring that there will always be a safe distance between your visitors and your dinosaurs. Dinosaurs ''Dinosaur List '''New Dinosaurs These are dinosaurs that were not seen in the original Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. These dinosaur can include brand new dinos or reinstating cut dinos from JPOG. There are a total of 25 new dinosaurs: 'Returning Dinosaurs' These are all of the returning dinosaurs from the original Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. Some, however, have not returned, but may later reappear if an expansion is released. There are 15 returning dinosaurs: 'Non-Returning Dinosaurs' These are all of the dinosaurs that are not returning from the original JPOG, but they can be added in through an expansion pack or game patch. This list is setup as: Name - Reason for not returning: *Acrocanthosaurus - Replaced by Giganotosaurus *Allosaurus - Replaced by Sarcosaurus *Edmontosaurus - Replaced by Hadrosaurus *Parasaurolophus - Replaced by Iguanodon *Torosaurus - Was voted not to return: 26 Return Vote to 67 Not Returning Votes 'Cut Dinosaurs' Several dinosaurs were cut from the game, leaving only their names on a file inside the game's files. These are the cut dinosaurs: *Apatosaurus *Carnotaurus *Chindesaurus *Compsognathus *Deinonychus *Dyoplosaurus *Kryptops *Maiasaura *Ornithomimus *Panaplosaurus *Polacanthus *Tarchia *Thescelosaurus *Wuerhosaurus *Xenotarsosaurus 'Lost World Expansion Pack Dinosaurs' None are currently known. 'Bronze Expansion Pack Dinosaurs' None are currently known. ''Dinopedia'' : Main Article: Dinopedia The Dinopedia contains all information on all dinosaurs, attractions, facilities, ect. available for your park. The Dinopedia in this game is more complex and more informational than the one seen in the original JPOG. It can also be updated, either through mods, patches or expansion packs. Read more about the Dinopedia by clicking on the link above. ''Dinosaur Behavior List'' *Defecating *Thirsty *Hungry *Hunting (Carnivores Only) *Socializing (Herbivores and certain Carnivores Only) *Wandering *Territorial (Carnivores and certain Herbivores Only) *Sleepy *Flocking *Panicking *Stressed *Rampaging (Carnivores and certain Herbivores Only) ''Creating Dinosaurs'' The dinosaurs must be created by fossil findings or amber extraction. The main creation for dinosaurs are the fossils that are the remains with large amounts of DNA. 50 percent is required at least to create dinosaurs, a minimum of six months. 100% is, at the least, two years of dinosaur life, unless it is eaten by another dinosaur. Dinosaurs can fight each other, and death duels will then occur. The dinosaurs are created by hatcheries, and each cost at least more than $1,000, and the bigger or more carnivorous, the more expensive they are. Dinosaurs should not die early to save money for your park. ''Fossil Market'' Alan Grant is the chief paleontologist and the head of the Fossil Market in Jurassic Park. Henry Wu guides the purchased item fossils or bought items to the genetic lab. If you have enough money, a bright square will show you a item which you have a minimum or enough money to buy, unless it is too expensive, you can click on the square to purchase the fossil. Grant is the main paleontologist chief, and he sends mail to the player if anything new is found. ''Genetic Lab'' Henry Wu and Laura Sorkin created the technology of Jurassic Park's cloning ideals. He has a research team who research and immunize dinosaurs in four ways including hatchery immunization. The Genetic Lab can extract or sell an item, unless you need to sell an item automatically if your park's money is decreasing low. Dinosaur fossils sold will increase money to your park investigation. The extraction of dinosaurs does not cost money. ''Fossil Hunt'' The Fossil Hunt is not too different from the original JPOG's Fossil Hunt. Dinosaurs are created from the fossil hunt you have purchased. A fossil hunt team in single at one team dig site will cost you $5,000 and the opening of your park. The second fossil hunting team will cost you $10,000. The final fossil hunting team will cost $25,000 to purchase for traveling and digging. The content of your fossil hunt team are good, mediocre, poor, exhausted, and in progress. These sites are: *Ischigualasto Formation: Herrerasaurus, Eoraptor, Pisanosaurus *Santa Maria Formation: Staurikosaurus *Unknown Moroccan Formation: Rebbachisaurus *Lohan Cura Formation: Limaysaurus, Giganotosaurus *Morrison Formation: Diplodocus, Dryosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Stegosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus *Zimbabwe Fossil Bed: Megapnosaurus *Lower Lias Formation: Sarcosaurus *Antlers Formation: Sauroposeidon *Ojo Alamo Formation: Alamosaurus *Transantarctic Mountains: Cryolophosaurus *Los Colorados Formation: Zupaysaurus *Cerro Barcino Formation: Genyodectes *Flaming Cliffs Formation: Goyocephale, Velociraptor, Homalocephale, Gallimimus *Woodbury Formation: Hadrosaurus *Lower Greensand Formation: Iguanodon *Nemegt Formation: Tarbosaurus *New Egypt Formation: Dryptosaurus *Elrhaz Formation: Suchomimus *Upper Elliot Formation: Massospondylus, Heterodontosaurus *Shandong Formation: Euhelopus *Dinosaur Park Formation: Chasmosaurus *Judith River: Albertosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, Corythosaurus, Styracosaurus *Hell Creek Formation: Triceratops, Pachycephalosaurus *Tendaguru Beds: Kentrosaurus *Chenini Formation: Spinosaurus, Carcharodontosaurus, Ouranosaurus Non-Dinosaurs Exercises Missions Site B Dialogue Game Voice Cast Diseases Reception Modding Differences from Demo Version : Main Article: Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis II Demo There are some major differences between the, still open, demo and the retail game. Expansion Packs ''Lost World Expansion Pack Bronze Expansion Pack'' Trivia Category:Games Category:Jurassic Park Category:DeadRaiser Category:Dinosaur Category:Infinite Development Inc.